Born This Way
by eseiprahs
Summary: Born This Way by Lady Gaga, songfic


**Born This Way**

"No. Absolutely not." Megamind shook his head and crossed his arms defensively as he sat in the Metro Diner that morning. The streets were busy with people and the steady flow of traffic. Megamind had been the city's hero for a while now, but he never really thought that he would ever be requested to do _this._

"Megamind, it's for a good cause!" the lean man in the gray business suit said. He had a brown mustache that moved around when he talked.

"I don't care what it's for." Megamind scowled. "I'm not doing it. No way."

Minion, who was sitting at the table as well and watching the man try and pursuade his friend, chimed in. "Sir…perhaps if you tried it you wouldn't find it to be too-"

But the glare that Megamind gave him shut up immediately. "Who's side are you on Minion?"

"Look, can you at least think about it? Please?" the man asked, trying his best to put pleading eyes on for the blue alien.

Megamind, though, didn't seem moved as he kept his arms crossed and his brows furrowed. "Fine. But I must warn you Principal Doormat-"

"Doorson." Minion corrected him.

"-I think you will probably be dissapointed in me not doing what you've asked me." Megamind continued, throwing the correction aside. "I can be asked to stop a burglar, I can be asked to stop a high-jacked train, I can even be asked to stop a crazy psychotic villain that's terrorizing the city." He counted off these things on his long, blue fingers. "But do not want to show up at this _shool aseembly._"

"Assembly, sir." Minion corrected again.

"Well, I hope you change your mind." Mr. Doorson said as the stood up along with the blue alien and fish. "But I suppose I can't force you." He then stuck out his hand and Megamind took it. The principal shook it while Megamind's arm just made a strange, wiggling motion considering he couldn't get the hang of "hand shakes". "Good day Mr. Megamind." He said as he turned to go, but he then stopped. Turning around again, he spoke to him, "I must say though, you showing up would mean an awful lot to the kids. Just think about it." He raised his eyebrows at him before he turned and walked out of the diner.

Megamind and Minion turned their heads to each other and Megamind raised his eyebrows. "What's up with that guy?"

The city was full of car horns, and talking people as they walked along the sidewalk. "Sir, I really, _really_ think you should consider doing this school assembly!"

"No Minion. It's not my thing." He answered for what seemed like the millionth time.

"But sir! You have so much in common with some of the students!" Minion said as he tried to keep up with his friend who seemd to be walking strangely fast. Minion had that feeling he was trying to get away from his persuading.

"I doubt that." Megamind laughed.

"But sir! Your showing up would mean so much! Just like Mr. Doorson said-"

"I don't care what Doormat said!" Megamind continued arguing. "I'm not going to a shool reunion. No sir, no thank you, end of story, the end!"

Minion wasn't giving up though as he had a sudden burst of energy and got beside Megamind, put his metal hands on him and shoved him into an alleyway. "Sir! Would please try and at least think about it?"

"I have thought about it Minion." Megamind said. "It's hard not to when you keep talking about it."

Minion sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look, wouldn't you have felt better if you'd have had your role model come by your school when you were a child?"

"Maybe." Megamind said as he shifted his eyes away. "I don't really have a famous role model though."

"Steven Tyler?" Minion said.

"Damnit…" Megamind said under his breath.

"See? Wouldn't you have felt great if Steven Tyler had come to your school?"

Megamind looked at his friend as if he were stupid. "Minion, I highly doubt they would have had Steven Tyler come by my shool and sing Dude Looks Like a Lady and Walk This Way."

"Still, my point is-"

"Minion? Can I please get off this wall? This is a new shirt and I don't really want it getting dirty and-"

Minion rolled his eyes and looked at the navy blue button up shirt his friend had on. "You know what would look great under that shirt?"

"What?" Megamind asked, his ears perking up a bit curiosly.

"A white t-shirt that says-"

"Enough Minion!" Megamind put his hands over his ears childishly.

"But sir!"

"No, no, no, no!" Megamind stomped his feet like a child and had his eyes squeezed shut.

Minion rolled his eyes and sighed, exasperated at his friend's childish behavior. "Please! Sir-"

But Megamind's eyes shot open and he held a hand out to his fishy friend, signaling him to stop talking. "Sir?" Minion questioned raising a metal finger.

"Shh!" Megamind snapped, making Minion's finger curl back up and he flinched slightly at his friend's harshness. But he could see Megamind's ears twitching slightly and he listened, and it was then that Minion heard it. Was that…crying? He could also hear sharp whispering.

Megamind walked forward into the alleyway then as he listened for where the whispering and crying was coming from. When he reached the end of the alleyway he turned the corner and he looked at the scene before him.

"We told you already Charlie!" A nineteen-year old with baggy clothes on said as he kicked a kid with a freckled-face in the stomach. The one named Charlie whimpered as tears ran down his face.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Another one of the older ones said, his black hair was slicked back and shined with grease. "Wittle Charlie crying?"

The others laughed and snickered cruelly at this as they watched Charlie squirm himself off the ground and sat against the brick wall. The one that had kicked him before picked him up by the neck of his shirt and held him up against the wall.

"Get 'em Johnny!" Another one with no hair chanted. His black wife-beater top almost like a dress it was so big on him. It made him look even skinnier than usual as it was covering part of his baggy jeans.

"I-I'm sorry!" Charlie choked out as tears continued flooding down his face along with a bit of blood that dripped down his chin and out of his nose.

"I told you before Charlie, don't mess with us or we'll bust you up." Johnny said in a menacing voice. He then reared back his fist and was going for a punch but a blue hand grasped it hard, halting it before it could make it's move.

"Let him go." Megamind said in a low voice.

The other three aside from Johnny were starting to back away as they held their hands up in a surrendering way. "Oh yeah? And what if I d-"

But he was interrupted as Megamind's fist punched his square in the face. Johnny went crossed eyed for a moment before toppling to the ground, dropping Charlie as he went down.

Megamind's green eyes then looked up at the other three. "Anyone else?" he asked, he then looked at the wife-beater kids. "You, dress up barbie?" He then gestured to the greasy-haired one. "Grease head?"

They shook their heads and mouthed wordlessly. "Good. No take your friend and get out of here before I call the cops." Megamind threatened.

"O-okay!" they said as they rushed forward shakily and grabbed Johnny from under his arms. They then clumsily ran out and around a corner out of sight.

Megamind then heard a sniffle and he looked down at the freckled kid that sat on the ground looking at where his attackers had run to. Charlie's attention was then snapped forward as he saw his defender bend down in front of him.

Charlie looked into the green, caring eyes of the blue alien but didn't say anything as he shook and continued sniffling as a few more stray tears dripped down his face. "Are you alright?" Megamind asked.

Charlie nodded, his lip quivering. "Th-thank you." He then stammered out.

"No problem." Megamind answered in a low, caring voice. "Would you mind telling me who those people were?"

"Johnny, Pablo, Richard and Dean." He answered.

"Why were they beating on you?"

"They've been bullying me for a while. I just stood up to them today and-" but his words fell out as he stopped talking, figuring Megamind knew the rest.

"Have you told anyone about it?"

Charlie shook his head and looked down at the diry, concrete under his shoes. Megamind thought for a moment as realization hit him and he reached out a hand. "Let's get out of this alleyway."

Charlie accepted his help and Megamind pulled him up odd the ground. "Where do you live? I'd feel better bringing you there so those thugs don't get you again."

"Steinwher Avenue." He answered and Megamind lead him out, his hand on the young boy's shoulder.

Minion had been standing and watching the whole scene with surprise and confusion on his face. He had never seen his friend care so much about a child before. Let alone a child he'd just met. Buthe then realized why he was so protective of Charlie.

"So how old are you? Thirteen, fourteen?" Megamind asked as they walked along the sidewalk. Charlie had a tissue pressed to his nose that Megamind had gotten from a store.

"Fourteen." Charlie answered.

"What school do you go to?"

"Metro High School." Megamind nodded and thought for a moment. Realization hitting him even more. "They add Metro to the beginning of a lot of thigns don't they?"

Charlie laughed as they turned onot his street and Megamind grinned down at him. "So, this is your apartment building?" he asked and Charlie nodded.

Once at the third floor inside the building, Megamind knocked on the door that Charlie lived. A woman with brown, curly hair opened it and was going to greet them, but caught sight of her son's slightly bloodied face. "Oh, Charlie!" she wrapped him in a hug. "What happened?"

"These four guys beat me up. But I'm okay mom." He tried reassuring her, but she didn't seem too comforted. "Megamind saved me mom!" he tried reasurring her even more.

"Megamind?" she questioned and then she looked up at where Megamind and Minion were standing. "Oh! Oh, hello!" she said, shocked that they were at her doorstep. "Thank you, thank you so much!" she pulled away from her hugging and brought Megamind in a hug which surrpised the blue alien greatly. The woman then gave Minion a hug, though her arms couldn't fit around his gorilla robot body.

"If there's any way I could repay you-do you want inside?" she rushed her words out, flustered.

"No maam. It's okay." Megamind said. "We just wanted to make sure he got back safely."

The woman grinned at him. "Thank you so much. Both of you."

"You're welcome." Megamind answered.

Walking out of the building, Megamind had a thoughtful look on his face. "Sir? Is something the matter?" Minion asked.

"I'm going to Metro High School tomorrow Minion." He said.

"What?" Minion asked, a bit shocked by his friend's change.

"I'm doing the assembly." Megamind said and he continued walking because he didn't want to hear Minion gloat about 'getting through to him.'

Minion felt like doing so, but instead he smiled at his friend as he then caught up to him.

…

The auditorium was filled with kids. Most wore white t-shirts with large, black lettering on them.

The principal looked out at the crowd of students and he sighed. His assistant principal, Ms. Laury caught this. "Do you think he's coming?" she asked.

"I don't know." He sighed and shook his head. "I hope so. But I have to go out and give my speech now. See you in a bit Ms. Laury."

"Good luck." She said as he walked out onto the stage and into the bright lighting.

"Good afternoon students!" he spoke into the microphone.

"Good afternoon principal Doorson." Some said.

"As you all know, this assembly was put together by a good of students. The anti-bully group and their two head students, Lacy and James." He gestured to a group of about fifteen students that stood off to the side of the stage. They all waved and the crowd clapped. "This assembly is to show that this school should be bully free. Bully free against all of our insecurities."

Ms. Laury watched the principal as he continued talking and she then felt a presence beside her and she jumped as she saw who it was. "Oh!" she put a hand to her chest. "You scared me."

"Sorry Ms. Laury." Roxanne said.

"No worries Ms. Ritchi." She said. "Is Megamind here?"

"Um…" Roxanne turned to look behind her and Ms. Laury followed her line of sight.

Megamind sat in the fetal position in the corner rocking back and forth as Minion talked to him, tryingto persuade him to go through with the assembly.

"Is he going to be alright?" Ms. Laury asked.

Roxanne sighed. "I don't know. I should go and talk to him." And she then walked away from the assistant principal as Mr. Doorson finished up talking.

The principal put the microphone back onto the stand and walked off the stage. Lights began dancing around on the stage then as techno music started and the anti-bully group made it's way onto the stage. They all unbottoned their shirts and danced around and sang the words to the song.

Hearing the music start, Megamind's eyes grew even wider as he rocked back and forth faster. "I can't do this, I can't do this I change my mind."

"Come on, you can do it!" Roxanne said, her hand was on his shoulder.

"No, no Roxanne. I can't." he shook his head and looked her in her blue eyes.

"Remember Charlie sir?" Minion asked.

"Yes, I remember him! I saved him and I think that's enough!" Megamind said.

_**My mama told me when I was young**_

_**We're all born super stars**_

"Why did I agree to do this?" Megamind whined as he put his face in his hands.

Roxanne could see how much this stressed out her boyfriend and she'd never realized how much the bullying that was done to him had traumataized him. "Because you know it can make a difference. You want to put a stop to it." She said softly.

_**There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are**_

_**She said 'cause He made you perfect babe**_

_**So hold your head girl and you'll go far**_

_**Listen to me when I say**_

Megamind listened to the words of the song as his doubts made their way in and out of his head. He listened to the teenagers singing the words to the song out on the stage. They seemed so much braver than himself.

_**I'm beautiful in my way**_

'_**Cause God makes no mistakes**_

_**I'm on the right track baby**_

_**I was born this way**_

_**Don't hide yourself in regret**_

_**Just love yourself and your set**_

_**I'm on the right track baby**_

_**I was born this way**_

The teenagers belted out the words as their insecurities shone in the dancing lights on their shirts. OBESE. POOR. FRECKLED. DEPRESSED. THERAPY. SHY. So many different insecuriteies lay bold on their shirts. More kids started coming onto the stage, but not as many as they wanted to as others stayed sitting in their seats, too embaressed to go onto the stage and reveal anything.

"You can do this Megamind." Roxanne said. "I know you can!"

Mr. Doorson watched from the sidelines as Roxanne and Minion tried coaxing the blue alien.

_**Don't be a drag**_

_**Just be a queen**_

_**Don't be a drag**_

_**Just be a queen**_

"I'm not a queen, Roxanne. I'm a guy." Megamind said, trying to find any excuse possible now to not go on stage.

"There are guys out on the stage." Roxanne said.

_**Give yourself prudence**_

_**And love your friends**_

_**Subway kid rejoice your truth**_

In the audience, a freckled kid sat in the seat next to one of his friends as he watched all his fellow students on the stage. Charlie touched his white shirt lightly that hid under his button up.

_**I'm beautiful in my way**_

'_**cause God makes no mistakes**_

_**I'm on the right track baby**_

_**I was born this way**_

_**Don't hide yourself in regret**_

_**Just love yourself and your set**_

_**I'm on the right track baby**_

_**I was born this way**_

Megamind closed his eyes and took a some deep breath and put his head back. "I can't believe what I'm about to do." He moaned to himself.

"Just remember the cause." Roxanne said as she held out a hand to him. Megamind opened his eyes and looked at it, immediately thinking of Charlie and the look on his face when he leant out his own helping hand. After a pause, Megamind grasped her hand and she helped him up off the floor.

_**Whether life disabilities**_

_**Left you outcast, bullied, or teased**_

_**Rejoice and love yourself today**_

'_**cause baby you were born this way**_

Walking over to the stage, he stood off to the side, out of sight. He brought up a hand and fingered one of the buttons on his black shirt. He sighed and swallowed nerves.

_**No matter black, white or beige**_

_**Chola or orient made**_

_**I'm on the right track baby**_

The next words then made his open his eyes.

_**I was born to be brave**_

He took a sudden step forward and walked onto the stage, shocking the students as they cheered. They hadn't expected anything like this. They didn't expect the city's hero to walk onto the stage of their very own school.

_**I'm beautiful in my way**_

'_**cause God makes no mistakes**_

_**I'm on the right track baby**_

_**I was born this way**_

_**Don't hide yourself in regret**_

_**Just love yourself and your set**_

_**I'm on the right track baby **_

_**I was born this way, yeah**_

Megamind sang the words out with them through his accented tongue as he unbuttoned his shirt and revealed his insecurities. While some just had one, his had more than one. BLUE. BIG HEADED. ALIEN. MISPRONUNCIATIONS. ONCE VILLAIN. BULLIED.

This made others want to get up as more kids began piling onto the stage. The seats were thinning out as most of the school had made it's way onto the stage to join with the singing and dancing.

Megamind sensed someone brush beside him as he looked down and saw Charlie grinning at him. BULLIED in bold words across his shirt. Megamind grinned back down at him.

_**Oh there ain't no other way**_

_**Baby I was born this way**_

_**Baby I was born this way**_

Megamind then felt someone hug him from behind and he saw Roxanne grinning at him. She wore a white t-shirt as well that read. BIG HIPS. Megamind let out a small laugh at this and he raised his eyebrow. "Really? I like them." And she grinned at him and laughed. And he then saw Minion who had somehow found a shirt big enough to fit him that read, CLUMSY. His fishy body grooved around his bowl as the gorrilla body danced about as well. Roxanne and Megamind danced with each other as well.

There was by then an ocean of white t-shirts as the whole school had gotten up to dance about the stage and throughout the auditorium.

It was with this that Megamind had really felt he'd made a difference. Even when he was Metro City's hero, he seemed to feel as if this was one of his biggest accomplishments. It didn't have to involve punching anyone in the face, shooting his dehydration gun, or stopping a burglar.

_**I was born this way, hey**_

_**I was born this way, hey**_

_**I'm on the right track baby**_

_**I was born this way, hey**_

It was at that moment, he felt strangely better with his insecurities. In this moment of him and the rest of them clapping and stomping their feet to the beat of the final lyrics.

_**I was born this way, hey**_

_**I was born this way, hey**_

_**I'm on the right track baby**_

_**I was born this way, hey!**_

…

**Hope you enjoyed this little ficlet! :D I made it longer than I thought I was going to…haha ^-^'**


End file.
